Sally Lynn Talker-Johnson (Adams House)
Information Sally is a 9 year old girl that speaks in a transatlantic accent. She is Cameron’s best friend (His side) but he claims they are married. He seems to not know her exact age because he can't “tell age”. She is a supremely brilliant girl with a vast knowledge of all sciences. She is often tinkering around in his laboratory, constantly inventing new gadgets and gizmos. As an opportunistic quick-thinker, Sally has enough intellect and cunning to concoct elaborate schemes on the spot, which made her a Help to Cameron and threat to the police squad. Relationships As far as relationships go, Sally has an off and on relationship with Adam Johnson. They have a elementary girlfriend and boyfriend relationship despite being a married couple. However she did find Oscar attractive and did kiss beanbag monkey. Personality Sally Lynn Talker is a little girl with very strong opinions. She has a high intelligence especially for her age. She is a bit on the insane side like her husband but, Sally Lynn Talker is apparently somewhat more intelligent as well as mature than Adam. Sally is one of the only characters in Adam's team that as some common sense. Sally has no interest in being sane or living a normal life however. She seems to enjoy how her life is. Powers and Abilities * Chemical Intuition: Likely a result of her own master-intelligence, Sally possess a chemical intuition, allowing her to understand chemistry on high level and do research in the field. * Enhanced Invention: Sally has master-intellect which allows her to create scientific wonders and sci-fi machinery. * Marksman: She has shown to be able to aim and throw/shoot with a high accuracy. * Mech Piloting: Sally is a capable Mech Pilot and has used this to pilot her own mech. * Peak Human Intellect: Sally is one of the smartest humans on Earth, who despite her young age created her own lab and have made great discoveries and scientific inventions. * Swordmanship: She is able to wield a rapier and light saber in battle. Equipment/inventions * Super Roller Skates: these allow Sally to skate at high speeds getting her to places quickly. * Bubble Whip: is a ray gun looking weapon that can create a Whip made of plasma filled bubbles when the trigger is pulled. * Super Mech: is a huge flying robotic vehicle that Sally can often ride in. It is able to shoot several Missiles and explosives and It moves using legs. * Mecha:'''is a Lime colored giant robot resembling a dragon or dinosaur, with dark patches on various portions of its body. It can fly and is armed with concussive Spark beams fired from its palm gauntlets. used primarily to guard and protect sally. * '''Time Machine Mk 2: An upgrade version of Adams time machine created by Sally works the same way. But can also work as a tele-porter as well. * Duel Laser Swords: is a Lime Colored Plasma Sword that resembles a light saber. Though, she fights more as if she was using katanas then light sabers. * Robo-Adam: is a Robotic Clone Of Adam, it has the ability to shoot optic lasers. He follows Sally’s every command and automatically attacks registered enemies. * Electric-Flame Thrower: * Hydro Launcher: * Woodchip Machine Gun: Jankson Mobile (Getaway Car) Old Fashioned Cadillac with high tech advancements. * Handset with direct hotline to police headquarters (only to taunt them) * Dashboard radar * Emergency searchlights * Smoke screen devices * Hydraulic impact absorbers * Electromagnetic ejector seat Category:Adams House Category:Fictional character